Learn, Live, Love the Story of a Spiraling Fang
by INUZUKALOVE4EVER
Summary: Kiba finds himself sharing a hospital room with Neji after the Sasuke retrieval mission. What happens when the Inuzuka care free spirit is met with the strict Hyuuga spirit? The two learn. And from there strong bonds form. KibaxNeji YAOI MA for later ch.
1. Rollercoaster Lifestyle Rebel

**Hello everyone! As you know I do not own Naruto and I swear this will be a really good fanfiction. I've written before but I've matured since then and I'm really proud of where this story is going. It's a fic where the relationship between Kiba and Neji grows rather srong *wink* The two will learn one another's hardships and lifestyles and it will be very nice/sad/funny/hot&&passionate!**

**Umm the first chapter is kind of plain, for the fact that I need to introduce the plot, but it still catches interest, I promise. c:**

**Warnings: Boy x boy in later chapters (if you don't like it don't read), cursing and that's about it.**

**Alright enjoy c:**

**Chapter 1: Rollercoaster lifestyle rebel**

"Could you please just calm down Kiba-kun?"

"How the hell am I supposed to calm down?" Kiba growled at the medical aid, his wolf like fangs flashing at her.

"I know its hard Kiba, but you'll have to." replied the medical aid, her voice very tender and seemingly a bit shaken. Still she persisted to explain when Kiba showed he was not stopping anytime soon. "Y-you are in a hospital, and this loud behavior is u-unacceptable."

The way the medical ninja stammered with her words ensured Kiba he was startling her, but at this point in time he didn't care, nor did he care that he was being obnoxiously loud in a hospital. At the moment he didn't even care that he was heavily wounded from the fight not even 24 hours ago he had encountered with the twins of the sound four squad, Sakon and Udon. All he cared about was if his partner was ok.

"All I want to do is go check up on Akamaru, WHAT IS THE CRIME IN THAT!?" Kiba roared, ignoring the pain felt in his lower side and head. He was so infuriated that skin on his tensed, balled up, fist felt like it would tear at any moment.

"T-there's absolutely no crime in that." The aid replied. "But he is being cared for as we speak and there are to be no i-interruptions."

Kiba felt his boiling point beginning to rise even higher than it should have already, and the stuttering medical aid wasn't helping any. She was small and fragile and her stammering reminded him of his partner Hinata, who Kiba did sometimes get annoyed with.

Kiba really didn't see the big deal either. If Akamaru was being treated it most likely was from his sister Hana, who was one of the top veterinary medical ninja of Konoha. They were family. What was the issue of him crossing a few boundaries just to see for himself that Akamaru was ok. With these uncomplicated thoughts running through his mind and the complications he was now encountering, the Inuzuka only became more enraged.

His grey eyes shifted side to side in an animalistic way. That's when they spotted a defenseless stretcher, perfect for tossing, which Kiba did just that. Latching his hands to the side of the mobile bed, his Inuzuka side kicked in as he roared and sent the stretcher crashing into the opposite wall.

"KIBA!"

Kiba froze like a deer in headlights when the sound of his name echoed strongly through the halls of the hospital. That was definitely not the pathetic, scared nurse he was just dealing with, it was someone of much higher authority.

"Yes…Hokage-sama?" Kiba replied through gritted teeth. He knew Tsunade was going to lay into him for what he had just done. The sound of her platform heels coming towards him was like a ticking bomb until she exploded. Clack…clack…clack.

Kiba dared not look at her though and instead kept his gaze on the dismantled stretcher he had just devoured. Yes, Kiba's rage could intimidate many, but it was nothing compared to the cranky, elder, 50 year old spirit residing in the body of a 20 year olds form. When the clacking of heels stopped, he didn't have to look over to know the 5th was standing right beside him. He could feel the strong presence of Tsunade right there, the true definition of rage.

"Inuzuka Kiba, walk." She said. If the _tone _of someone's voice could kill, Kiba was sure his mother would be getting a knock on the door right now being informed the death of her son.

Snarling, Kiba stood his ground, and quickly flickered his eyes to Tsunade's but quickly back to the stretcher. "I want to see Akamar-"

"WALK!"

Tsunade's rumbling-thunder-like voice made the hairs on the back of Kiba's neck stand tall and instinctively he obeyed and began moving. Biting his bottom lip as he did so, he looked ahead with hatred.

"And apologize to nurse Natsume."

Nurse Natsume? Kiba realized it must have been the nurse he had probably petrified. Glancing over, Kiba removed his angered expression and replaced it with a mock happy one. He then said in a terribly high delightful fake tone, "I'm sorry for _troubling _you, Miss Natsume." Of course it was obvious to everyone, Including Natsume that it was an obvious lie, and Kiba regretted nothing.

A grumble was heard from Tsunade's throat showing she was displeased with the pathetic apology, but Kiba ignored it and advanced farther down the hallway. He figured going in this direction that he was heading back towards his room, which was empty. That was half the reason (besides really seeing if Akamaru was ok) he wanted to see Akamaru, in hope that he was well enough to come and keep him company. After all, the small white dog was always with him and he felt very alone without him by his side.

"Kiba what you did back there was very immature." Tsunade sternly began. "It was immature for the not only how you threw a tantrum from not getting your way but for the fact that you are injured badly and still feel as though you can move freely. You should be in bed resting."

"I'm fine really." Kiba lied, his voice stern just like Tsunades. The truth was ever since he had left his bed he had been aching in his head, stomach and chest area. The twins had really laid the beat down on he and Akamaru…badly.

"Kiba you have a broken rib, your head is bruised, and you have a stab wound." Tsunade retorted. "You are not ok. All of the others are resting obediently, all in a _mature _manner, and soon you will be too."

"You know," Kiba shot, spinning around and finally looking into Tsunade's hazel brown orbs. "I don't care really if you think I'm immature. All I wanted to do was check up and see if my buddy was well enough to return to my side…that's all. But _no_, it's like jail time when you are in a damn hospital."

Tsunade, instead of preaching on to Kiba, snickered and shook her head gently. "Kiba…"

The brunette did not understand what was so funny, but it annoyed him and made him wonder if Tsunade had any room in calling him immature. Was it amusing, the fact that Kiba felt confined? This wasn't the only time either. Working so hard on missions' everyday, with so much to do and so little free time to just live his life was even more annoying.

Not wanting to be in Tsunade's presence any longer, Kiba shifted his gaze away and surprisingly found his hospital room. "Well, back into my forsaken dungeon." Kiba said sarcastically as he turned the silver doorknob.

"Good boy." Tsunade slyly replied.

What was Kiba a dog now? Biting his bottom lip, Kiba decided to hold back calling the woman an old wrinkly bastard and instead entered his room. In the small room it was pretty plain. There was nothing in the room except a large window with long shades that slid across, two beds that included: a single seat by each along with a nightstand.

"What an old hag…" Kiba muttered to himself as he closed the door behind him. It didn't take Kiba long to realize that he no longer was alone either. His grey eyes instantly latched on to the new body that was resting in the bed beside his own. Pale skin, with a bandaged wrapped around his upper chest and long brown hair that compared to no other guys other than from that family. "Hyuuga Neji." The name came gently from Kiba's mouth.

Neji too had gone on the mission to retrieve Sasuke and Kiba had indeed wondered what had happened to the byakugan user when they had left him behind to take on Kidoumaru. It didn't look like anything well took place.

Well at least he no longer had to be isolated in a room alone, Kiba thought as he climbed into his bed, his legs outstretched and his hands placed behind the back of his fluffy brown head. He stared up at the ceiling for a moment before shifting his gaze back over to Neji. He eyed the bandage, wondering what exactly could have happened to the Hyuuga. Was it a broken bone, slice wound, stab wound? Shifting his eyes upwards he noticed Neji's once flawless face was now bruised and a tiny bit swollen around his forehead…which had a nasty green bruise in the center.

The Inuzuka stared at the bruise hard, for the fact that it wasn't a good sign to see green skin color distortion but he only then realized it was a marking. Was it a tattoo…or maybe a seal that Hyuuga's acquired? Well that couldn't be possible because Hinata nor her dad or sister Hanabi had one. Well whatever it was, Kiba found it to be pretty cool.

Shifting his gaze back up to the ceiling, Kiba wondered what it would be like sharing a hospital room with Neji for a few days. Probably boring as hell for the fact that Neji was such a serious boy who barely talked and just thought about things all day. Kiba didn't know how Neji could do it. Live in such a serious matter. Kiba would go mad if he had to endure that lifestyle, but in ways he sort of did, he was just a rebel.

Letting out a breath of annoyance, it was like a signal to himself that he was thinking too much. That _wasn't_ Kiba. He let things go by as they came, a rather rollercoaster-like lifestyle. That _was_ Kiba.

With that in his head, Kiba closed his eyes and smirked; proud of the way he lived his life. It was only seconds later that the curve upwards on his lips slowly fell as he drifted off into a warm welcoming sleep for his aching bones.

* * *

**Ok this chapter was only the beginning, the next chapter will be longer and Neji will finally enter the story other than slumbering like he just was xD. I usually rush my stories but this one will not be rushed right into it, meaning the yaoi part, I am going to try and make them form a relationship first, then let it go from there. Please review, I seriously need motivation when I'm writing and your thoughts are greatly appreciated. If I don't get any I usually don't update and I'm telling you this fic will get good, thanks c: **


	2. of Nightmares and Offers

**Here is chapter two, longer than the first as I said. I'd like to thank my two reviewers and also the people who added me under alerts and favorite. I'm glad you guys were pulled in by the first chapter, it gets much much better. I've come to the conclusion that no actual yaoi will happen until later chapters but you will see very cute moments between Neji and Kiba before hand c:**

**ENJOY!**

**of Nightmares and Offers**

"_Yeah right there, Kiba." _

"_Ooh you like it right there?" Kiba asked, his voice filled with pure lust as he rode into the female beneath him. She had platinum blond hair and a slim hour glass figure, her crystal blue eyes adding to her astounding features. In Kiba's opinion the girl was one of the most beautiful he'd ever seen, and more importantly to the Inuzuka, she was very fuckable. _

"_Yeah, right there." She moaned, gripping tightly to his tanned neck._

_Kiba began to thrust deeply into the exact spot where she liked it, moaning from how tightly the girl was enveloping him. She too was enjoying it from the way she moaned even louder._

"_Harder, Kiba." She begged, her light voice trembling and hips quivering beneath him in ecstasy. Kiba did as she wanted, and more importantly as __**he**__ wanted, and fucked her even harder. The girl was overwhelmed with lust she soon and her moans increased in pitch until it sounded as though she was screaming…in agony._

_Stopping instantly, Kiba stared down at the beauty beneath him and saw a horrified expression on her face. "What the hells wrong!?" Kiba growled more angry, then concerned. He was really enjoying it and he thought she was too, so what was the problem? _

_Instead of getting an actual response, the girl kept screaming as though she were in pain. Quickly Kiba pulled out of her, his face dumbfound. The girls screaming increased in capacity until it became a screeching sound. The sound was so eerily bad, that Kiba couldn't help but cover his now throbbing ears. _

_The girls once beautiful blue eyes were bloodshot, straining and bugging out so much it almost looked as though they were about to…_

_POP!_

"Holy shit!" Kiba shouted, his body flinging upright. Panting heavily like a dog, he placed a hand to his sweaty forehead as he observed the area around him. He found the plain white walls of the hospital. It had been a nightmare, he realized, exhaling in a way that showed relief. Something was still off though; if it had just been a bad dream, why did he still hear someone screaming?

Looking over to his right he found Neji, his body completely drenched in sweat as he tossed and turned in his bed. His eyes were shut tightly.

"What the?" Kiba said to himself as he hopped quickly out of his bed and moved over to the disturbed Hyuuga. The boys head was flinging left to right and his arms were failing in the air as though he was trying to stop someone from grabbing him, which ironically was what Kiba was about to do. Grabbing Neji's upper arms, he stopped the Hyuuga from tossing and turning but he was still moving his arms. The moment Kiba held Neji down; the byakugan user had gripped Kiba's upper arms also and was digging his nails into his flesh, but the Inuzuka ignored the small discomfort and kept his focus on waking Neji up.

"N-No! No! No!" Neji cried. "Back away from me you…You murderer!"

It was obvious Neji too was having a nightmare. By the way the sleeping male was going about this, his dream must have been worse than a girls eyes exploding, he was apparently getting attacked by…a murderer? "Neji!" Kiba yelled, shaking the pale boy. "Wake up, it's only a dream!"

_Neji watched the small boy curiously. He looked to be rather young, about five years in age, long chocolate hair that fell just above his waist, tied at the very end. Even under the rather large Kimono he could still see the pale child's body was trembling in fear. Neji found this whole ordeal to be familiar to him, but he still couldn't fight the urge to go over to him and see what was wrong. Coming from behind the boy, Neji knelt beside him and placed a hand on the boy's small shoulder, but the child didn't move an inch. That's when Neji observed that this boy wasn't just anyone; it was Neji as a young child. _

"_Hey, what's wrong?" Neji asked himself, nudging the shoulder he was holding gently, but no response came from his younger self. He was too focused on the scene before them. Following his past-self's eyes, Neji's white hues found a grave about 10 feet away. He couldn't read the name for the fact someone was standing in the way. _

_The man had long hair similar to Neji's but this man left it untied and it was longer. Around the man's broad shoulders was a familiar, light, forest green haori which his arms were not pulled through. Beneath the haori Neji saw that the man was wearing a long black male kimono. It was obvious who this was to Neji. It was his uncle Hiashi, and it wasn't that much of a surprise to whose grave he stood in front of. It was Hyuuga Hizashi…his father. _

_Looking back towards the younger version of himself, Neji watched hurtfully as his small lips trembled. He saw his white orbs become glassy and begin filling with water until small tear droplets began sliding down his cheeks. His shoulder began to shake up and down and soon whimpers fell from his mouth. Being greatly affected by this ordeal, Neji pulled his past-self closer to him but still, the young Neji didn't acknowledge him at all._

_This scenario was all too recognizable to Neji and he realized he was having the same dream of his father's death, and if the dream was to repeat itself, Hiashi was to be in front of them right about now. _

_Looking up, Hiashi stood there, the skin tight around his high pointed cheek bones and his lips in a line. He was looking down at the smaller boy as though he were angry at him, but the present-Neji was well aware by now he was not angry at Neji, but instead with himself. Looking back towards the younger male, the Hyuuga no longer saw the boy, and something wasn't right. That's when Neji felt a strong hand placed on his shoulder. Looking up again, he saw Hiashi right over him this time, staring down at him, and that's when Neji realized, he had taken the place of his smaller self._

"_Your father was a brave man." Hiashi said, his tone deep with sincere._

_When Neji heard this, for some reason he lost his senses and felt himself being filled with hatred, as though his mental state had degraded into his younger-self also. _

"_I know my father was a brave man!" Neji yelled instantly as he tried to shake his uncle's hand off of his shoulder and he noted that voice too had become light and child-like. "Way braver and stronger than you, who he had to serve and protect!" At this point in time, Neji's was screaming at the top of his lungs, eyes bloodshot red and swollen from the tears. His body was shaking wildly from all the emotion he was feeling. He was devoured in hurt and hate, and all was because of his uncle. "I hate you!" Neji roared, his eyes glaring upwards at Hiashi._

_That is when Hiashi placed another hand on his free shoulder, trying to stop the shaking, and said gently, "It is easily understandable why you feel that way Neji, and I don't blame you."_

_Neji's eyes widened and he felt himself about to go berserk. He didn't want his uncle to be understandable of his feelings; Neji wanted him to __**feel**__ what Neji was feeling. No, even more than what he was feeling. Hell, he wanted Hiashi to drop dead right now. "N-No! No! No!" Neji cried. "Back away from me you…You murderer!" But Hiashi didn't step back, he instead began shaking Neji calling his name over and over, but Neji did not want to hear anything from this man. Focusing every intense emotion going through his being into his right palm, Neji pulled his hand back, a hissing noise coming from his mouth as he did so._

"_Neji?" Hiashi oddly questioned, his voice sounding in a much different tone than normal. Another odd factor was the way Hiashi said it, as though he was confused by what was going on. But Neji did not take these factors under consideration at all. The only thing running through the young Hyuuga's head was to finish off the one responsible for his fathers death. Once he felt more than enough of a chakra build in his palm, Neji glared up at Hiashi. "N-Neji, stop!" Hiashi's voice was a bit shaky at this point._

"_No, you killed my father," Neji growled through gritted teeth. "and I will never forgive you for that!"_

"_Wait what? I never-"_

"Ahhhh!" Neji cried, his eyes flying open and his body shooting upright. His breathing was heavy and he felt himself grasping tightly onto something…or rather someone. Blinking, he slowly looked over and that's when Neji felt his heart skip a beat.

There, he sat, face to face with Kiba Inuzuka, whose eyes were wide and his mouth hung open. He looked completely traumatized and that's when Neji felt his other hand pressed tightly against the Inuzuka's torso.

"K-Kiba…" Neji stuttered, horrified at the sight before his white eyes.

A small grunt was heard from Kiba, and then a strong mucous-like cough making Neji flinch. There wasn't any mucous that came from Kiba's throat though. Instead, it was blood. Kiba's tan body was hanging over his arm in a limp like way, and it was now obvious to the Hyuuga that the dog user had fallen unconscious.

"Damn it Kiba!" Neji bellowed, pulling his palm away from his seriously wounded comrade and catching him as he fell forward. Just at that moment his hospital room door flew open with a loud bang, and the lights flickered on.

"What's all the ruckus in here!?" Tsunade yelled loudly as she entered, Shizune closely behind and Tonton squealing behind both. No response came though, and none was needed. Her hazel eyes found the answer when she saw Kiba, lying unconscious in a pool of his own blood, in the quivering arms of Neji Hyuuga.

[Chapter break]

_Shit. Why does it feel like someone stabbed me in the chest? _Kiba thought, his eyes still closed. Running his hand (which felt very heavy) over his upper chest, close to where his lungs ended, was where the stinging pain was. Kiba cursed in his head as he felt a new large bandage wrapped around the area. The Inuzuka hated injury. Now he probably would be stuck in the prison-like hospital much longer.

Opening his eyes finally, Kiba tried to think back and remember how he got this new, quite painful wound—but he couldn't. The only thing he could remember was trying to wake Neji up from a very bad dream and after that all he remembered was staring into Neji's white eyes.

The room would've been pitch black had it not been for his blinds being opened, letting the moon fill the room with its glow. Yawning, Kiba tried sitting upright and almost choked when a groan mixed with it, from a stinging burn that was felt at his newly acquired wound. Placing a hand on his chest, Kiba hissed in pain, "Damn…"

"Be careful." A voice said gently, making Kiba's eyes shift towards the dark corner of the room. All he could make out was a pair of pale legs, nothing more.

"Who's there?" Kiba asked, his grey eyes traveling upwards to where he assumed the strangers eyes would be.

The person slowly moved forward from the shadows and Kiba's steel colored hues met a pair of pearl white ones. The eyes he last remembered before everything went dark. All was quite as the both just stared at one another, but Kiba, not liking this broke the silence. "Neji…what happened?"

Neji just stared at Kiba, not even blinking. It was obvious what the Hyuuga was doing. His usual _thinking_, never was Neji one to just speak. Kiba had to wait a few seconds before a response came from Neji, "I am very sorry for what happened." He said gently, moving over by the window.

The byakugan user was still bandaged up around his chest, and Kiba noted their wounds were in similar areas and covered up in the exact same way.

"Well I'm confused," Kiba began, scratching the back of his wild brown head. "what _exactly _happened?" There was another pause, and Neji's eyes shifted downwards as if he were ashamed.

"I sent a palm full of chakra straight into your chest." He said his eyes glued to the floor, which Kiba didn't like. "You fell unconscious right after and luckily, Tsunade came crashing through the door from my screaming. You stayed unconscious for about two days, until now. She said you were lucky she stayed in the hospital and even luckier we were loud enough for her to hear from the other side of the hospital." The Hyuuga paused and he let out a long sigh. "I'm terribly sorry."

Both were quite at this point and Kiba focused his grey orbs on Neji, watching the Hyuuga carefully, reading the pale teens body language. Kiba could see that Neji felt very bad indeed, but he didn't like how hard Neji was being on himself. "Hey," Kiba said, breaking the silence. Neji's head lifted and the moment his eyes met Kiba's, the corner of Kiba's lips curved upwards in a big smirk. "It's ok. Mistakes happen. Besides I can take a few good hits!" Kiba said trying to ease the mood and at the same time still being his normal cocky self. The dog user swore for a second he saw Neji smile, but if he had (and the dark wasn't playing any tricks on him) it was very quick.

Kiba assumed, whether or not Neji had actually flashed a smile, some of the tension he was feeling lifted, for the fact Neji moved slightly closer to Kiba. Without thought Kiba patted the bed, signaling for Neji to take a seat, and he kind of felt a little stupid afterwards for the fact that Neji just kept his distance. But Kiba didn't like showing when he felt like an idiot and shrugged leaning back with his hands behind his head. Staring up at the ceiling, curiosity got the best of Kiba.

"So what were you dreaming about?" Kiba asked.

Neji felt his breathing stop for a moment when Kiba's question processed through his mind. He wasn't sure if he wanted to spill something as important as his father's death to Kiba, who he barely ever talked to. He decided to lie and tried to be smooth about it but the words came out in a stutter, "I-I can't r-r-remember…"

Kiba's grey beast-like eyes shifted over to Neji and he saw Neji was looking toward the dark corner he had come from. "You're a terrible liar, Hyuuga." Kiba said with a small chuckle. "If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to." Kiba heard Neji swallow roughly and he figured he wasn't going to hear anything from Neji…_tonight_. Looking back up at the ceiling, Kiba sniffed and his skilled nose picked up the scent of chocolates and fresh tulips. Looking to his right where the scent came from he found freshly cut, yellow, red, and blue tulips in a small glass vase. Beside that was a small red box. Reaching over and picking up the small box, he took off the lid and popped a piece in his mouth. Chewing he let a satisfied moan out to express the delight of the chocolates. "These from you?" Kiba asked, lifting the box up in Neji's direction.

Neji looked up and slightly blushed. "There wasn't much else in the hospital store to get you and I usually don't do things like this."

Kiba laughed and replied, "A simple yes would've done fine. And thank you, I love sweets and don't tell anyone this, but I really enjoy the scent of flowers." Kiba said, which was true. Even though it was an unmanly thing to do in Kiba's opinion, he sometimes went to meadows with Akamaru, where they would just lay and take in the scent of the flowers around them.

"Heh," was Neji's only response, but Kiba knew Neji wouldn't say anything to anyone about his love for flowers.

Another awkward silence had struck, and Kiba wondered if Neji was through with talking, if so, tough for the Hyuuga. Kiba needed some type of contact. "So how long have you been in here?"

Tucking his hands in his pockets, Neji turned and looked out the large window, focusing his eyes on the moon. "I've been in here for the past two nights." He said. "I'm _actually _not even supposed to be here right now, but I felt rather guilty. I'm glad I was here to see you wake up."

Kiba felt a weird warm feeling in his body. He doubted anyone else visited him, besides maybe Hinata and Hana…maybe. His mother definitely had not. Kiba was sure of that…

"Well thanks." Kiba said, flashing another smirk at Neji, but he doubted the Hyuuga saw it.

"No need to thank me." Neji replied quicker than normal. "For some reason, even though you have accepted my apology, I still think I owe you something, something more than tulips and chocolate." Not to Kiba's surprise, Neji's face fell still ashamed.

Kiba thought for a moment, making an "hmmmmm" sound and his lips tightening to one side as he did. Nothing came to mind though. "Even though I don't think you owe me anything, it seems you're being a hard-ass on yourself so I think its best I figure a way you can pay me back. I can't think of anything right now though, but trust me I'll be thinking all night." Kiba said, a small grin on his lips as he said this. Neji glanced over and nodded, before turning completely in the doors direction.

"Well I should be going before a nurse finds me out of bed." Neji said. "Whenever you figure out what you want to do, you know where to find me."

"Right. Back in the room where you almost took my life." Kiba said sternly, but couldn't keep his composure when he saw how tensed Neji got. "I'm kidding, Hyuuga" Kiba said with a snort. Another small blush arose on Neji's pale cheeks in embarrassment when he realized he had been teased. "Have a nice sleep, no bad dreams this time." Kiba said and in response Neji nodded before walking over to the door and opening it, but stopping in the doorway.

"Have a nice night, Kiba." He said, his voice still gentle as he halfway looked back at the tan ninja.

"Will do." Kiba replied, closing his eyes and smirking.

The door shut and silence filled the room. Oddly enough Kiba felt very alone like when he had first entered the hospital, but this gave him time to brainstorm. Though Kiba wasn't a thinker, he couldn't help but wonder what he would make Neji do so that he would be settled with the mistake he made. His mind still ran blank though. _Maybe if I get some sleep._ He thought, but he had been sleeping two days straight, Kiba was nowhere near tired. As he thought harder of what to suggest to Neji, Kiba couldn't help but miss him. And by _him_ he meant Akamaru.

* * *

**Woot Woot, the end of that chapter, The next chapter will include Kiba sneaking out his room once again, and he comes up with an offer for neji! It's a good/really cute chapter too! Again I'd like to thank the reviewers, it really makes me happy when I read reviews, so please more. It takes like 5 seconds to review so please do xD. I usually don't write if I get no reviews and I've already started working on the third chapter, so it will be here sooner when I get some motivation from more people. c:**

**NEXT CHAPTER: The Mudslide to a New Friendship**


	3. Guilty

**I am very sorry for the wait! I had a huge writers block for the hospital scene, but all in all it turned out well. Another thing, this chapter is not titled as I said it would be. The next chapter, chapter 4, will be the mudslide title. This chapter is called Guilty as you will see x]. Also, This chapter is way longer then the others but still there is no Yaoi, only small hints of AU. But the goods will be coming in about two chapters I promise ^-^. I must say this story is the best well written one I've had so far. I've completed my thoughts on the whole plot too and I must say, it's a very good love story. You readers who like it so far will be very pleased, or at least I hope :]. **

**Thank you thank you for the reviews, really. They were very nice :] *glomps* **

**ENJOY!**

**Guilty**

"Arf!"

"Shhhh!" Kiba hushed with a finger over his mouth as he looked down at the petit white-furred dog. "If you want to spend the night with me Akamaru, you'll have to be quiet."

A light whine was heard from the back of Akamaru's throat as he followed Kiba through the dark hospital hallways. After Neji left, the night had dragged out for Kiba. He had literally thought about ways Neji could repay him back (for almost killing him) for about an hour. Some suggestions were Neji watching Akamaru while Kiba went out on a date with a random chick so he could have some privacy, another was Neji going on a mission for him so he could get a break, and he even considered making Neji clean his mess of a room, but he decided not to pick any of those. Each suggestion he had come up with had made it seem like Neji truly owed Kiba something, but the Hyuuga didn't. He had simply made a mistake that was totally out of his control, and Kiba didn't think that he should be penalized for that.

After that, Kiba spent another good hour thinking about random girls he felt like _getting _with, which to Kiba, was screw them and move to the next girl. He might have been considered a player in many people's eyes but he really couldn't help it. Every girl he had ever met just wasn't his type personality-wise. Now looks was another story. There were many beautiful girls he knew, and he being a horny teenager, he couldn't help but sleep with them.

Finally after getting bored of thinking, which Kiba really hated to begin with, he decided he should get up and do something constructive with his time. That's where_ operation steal Akamaru_ came in.

The whole ordeal was pretty simple, once Kiba was out of his room; he used his "All-Fours jutsu". He simply sped through the hallways very stealth like until he reached the veterinary section where Akamaru was being held. Kiba did have to admit, as easy as it was to get him, it was very painful. The way his chakra stretched around his damaged chest, made it hard for Kiba to breathe without feeling a painful pulsation feeling in his chest. That's why he was now walking back. Kiba just hoped he wouldn't get caught; Tsunade would have his head. Not to mention she'd kill him for walking around in only a pair of red boxers.

He could've put shorts on but with the way Kiba was, he chose not too. He wasn't ashamed to show his body off in the slightest way. He was nice and toned, muscles perfectly exposed in his long torso area, his chest very hard. His tanned legs were built well too. His body was perfectly in shape. Even downin between his legs, he was _packing_ well, so being the cocky person he was, he flaunted his sculpture like body.

Turning the corner, Kiba walked lightly, knowing he just had to climb a stairway, and he soon would be safely in his new room with Akamaru. Unfortunately for Kiba, he would not be getting to his room so easily. As he walked down the dark corridor, a loud noise was heard, making him stop in his tracks.

Akamaru who had kept walking obliviously, soon stopped too when he realized his master was not walking with him and let out a long whine. Kiba just hushed him, trying his hardest to listen. The noise continued, and Kiba's grey eyes widened when he realized it was screaming… a very familiar scream.

"Neji!" Kiba said aloud in a panicked way. Turning on his heel Kiba was about to sprint when he'd almost forgotten about his partner. "Akamaru lets go!" he called, only giving the dog a halfway glance.

"Arf!" and with that Akamaru was at Kiba's side running with him.

Ignoring the pain Kiba felt in the chest, he sped down two intersections before turning the hallway and finally reaching Neji's door. Throwing it open, Kiba found the Hyuuga; in the same way he had three nights ago. His body was drenched in sweat, tossing and turning. His head snapping from left to right as he flailed his hands in the air. It was a whole repeat. Swallowing a little roughly, Kiba looked nervous, but quickly shook it off and went to the side of Neji's bed.

Akamaru followed closely, but Kiba ordered sternly "Stay where you are." And with a small whimper, Akamaru did just that. Shifting his grey eyes to Neji, Kiba couldn't help but grab the Hyuuga the way he had before, holding his body down from thrashing around so violently.

"Neji, wake up!" Kiba said through gritted teeth as he struggled to hold Neji down.

"No, you killed my father, and I will never forgive you for that!" Neji cried.

Kiba's beast-like eyes widened and he felt himself freeze in shock as he clearly remembered those words.

"Ahhhh!" Neji screamed as his body flew upright. He had had the same nightmare again, but this time it was different afterwards, his palm had never flew forward for the fact that a pair of strong tan arms were wrapped around him. There was warm heavy breathing against the back of his neck and his felt himself pressed against a bare broad chest. Very confused by this, Neji began to panic, his body trying to shake off whoever was holding onto him. "Let go of me!"

"Neji! Neji! Neji!" Kiba yelled from behind. He too was frightened through this whole mess. Neji was unbelievably powerful and the pulsing jolts of pain in his chest were a reminder to the Inuzuka. "It's Kiba damn it!"

"Let g-Kiba?" Neji's screaming quieted down, and his pale body instantly fell limp in the brunette's arms. Turning his head, his snow-like eyes peered over his shoulder, and all he could see was messy brown hair, and a tan cheek with a red tattooed fang on it. Not sure if this was all real, Neji then asked again, making sure he had heard and seen right. "Kiba?"

Kiba breathed for a moment before answering, his heart beating rapidly. His forehead was leaning against Neji's head, when his eyes slowly opened. "You finally finished Hyuuga?" Kiba asked, an exhaled breath of laughter right after. It was quick, and sounded painful.

"I'm sorr-"

"_Don't_**,** worry about it." Kiba intercepted, which he truly meant. He didn't want Neji to think that he owed him anything more.

Blinking, Neji's head fell slightly downwards as he stared straight ahead. "…Thanks."

A bad feeling was felt at the pit of Kiba's stomach and he knew it was because yet again, Neji was feeling guilty. Closing his eyes, Kiba let out a small chuckle of laughter and he gave the Hyuuga a little squeeze. "No problem. It's actually not too bad holding onto you when you aren't flopping around like a fish out of water."

"Kiba!" Neji gasped, and the Hyuuga was thankful Kiba could not see the bright blush on his cheeks; revealing his embarrassment.

"Ha-ha, just messing with you Hyuuga." Kiba laughed, his hand ruffling up Neji's long locks before retreating over to his old bed. Lying down, Kiba folded a leg over his knee and crossed his hands behind his head. "I'm only into chicks. How about you?"

It took Neji a moment to answer.

"Well I don't really know how to answer that," Neji began, as he ran a hand through his long brown tendrils, fixing them. "I don't have time to deal with that kind of stuff." The way Neji said this was in a way of high standard, as though he were too mature for that kind of question.

"Heh, typical Hyuuga." Kiba said, shaking his head, a small smirk on the crook of his mouth. And this was where the argument began.

Neji's eyes widened and then lowered into a glare. Shifting his gaze over to Kiba he muttered darkly through clenched teeth, "What's that suppose to mean Kiba?"

"Nothing." Kiba snickered, his voice filled with provocation.

"You are very Immature Kiba."

"And you are _too _mature" Kiba shot back, his smirk still lingering on his lips. Whistling, Akamaru shot up onto the bed with a light bark, deciding to rest right on Kiba's stomach. Neji's once pale face had turned scarlet red, and it was not out of embarrassment but fury. Kiba, who was now petting the small furry dog, caught a glimpse of this and quickly shifted his eyes away with another laugh. "Tell me Neji," he began, and Neji was at full attention ready to answer any question Kiba threw at him. Too bad it was one he had least expected. "What do you do for fun?"

Inhaling deeply, Neji looked like he was about to say something, but no words came. He sat there, looking dumbfound, his mouth still open.

"Here, I got an easier one." Kiba continued. "Just tell me a normal days schedule for you."

Neji's eyebrows pulled tightly together and his lips formed a thin line. His hands began to tremble in fury but that was only for a second. When Kiba gave him another look, Neji quickly calmed himself so that the shaking stopped. "Well Kiba," he began with a growl. "I wake up; get myself suited by the basics of a morning routine in the bathroom. Then I go to the dining hall where I eat with my two cousins, Uncle and Aunt. Afterwards I go and meditate for about 2 hours. By then it is lunch time in the dining hall, I then usually meet up with my squad for hours of training. Following that I train for another good hour and a half with my Uncle. I shower and get a little rest before attending dinner. After Dinner is when I do my daily night watch for the main house family. That's for another hour, before I get to finally sleep for the night."

Kiba let out a small chuckle and shook his head, his grey eyes were closed. "Wow…"

"What's wow?" Neji raised an eyebrow.

"That is a horrible way to live life." Kiba said bluntly, still not opening his eyes, not giving Neji his full attention.

"Excuse me"

Kiba then opened one eye to get a good look at Neji. He looked pretty offended and with a long sigh from Kiba, the dog ninja sat up and gave Neji some respect. "I'm just saying, it sounds like your life is all hard work and no time for self enjoyment."

"…"

The two stayed quiet for a moment, and again, Kiba realized that Neji was thinking. By the way his forehead was crinkled, it was clear Neji was thinking rather hard. Kiba being the nosey impatient person he was, he couldn't resist but to find out.

"What's on your mind?" he asked. Neji didn't react to his question, he stayed as he was. Kiba almost came to the conclusion that he would get no answer from Neji, but that when the Hyuuga finally broke the silence.

"You asked me yesterday what I was dreaming about," Neji said, his eyes lifted to Kiba's.

The Inuzuka's eyebrows rose and his eyes bugged as he nodded. This was indeed something Kiba wanted to know.

"Well my dream is mainly the reason to my way of living this work filled life." Neji paused, and blinked, his eyes falling to the floor, but they returned to Kiba's before saying in a very serious tone, "I have something to prove. You and my cousin, Hinata, are both in the same squad, so I'm guessing you know of the two houses of the Hyuuga clan?"

"I do." Kiba assured. "She is in the main house and you are in the branch. The branch house serves and protects the main house, right?"

"Correct." Neji nodded. "And this Hyuuga custom I believe is the reason for…" Neji paused for a moment; it looked to Kiba as though he didn't want to say.

"Neji' if you don't want to explain—"

"—my fathers death."

Kiba roughly swallowed in shock. He never knew this of Neji nor did he think he should have been hearing it, though maybe it was a good thing for Neji to speak about it? Still the same little pain he had felt in his stomach before returned when he figured he had kind of forced this out of Neji with his questioning.

"I'm sorry, Neji." Kiba apologized sincerely.

"Don't be." Neji said sternly. "It happened many, many years ago—though the people that should apologize are the fools who had come up with this system. I believe it to be an act of enslavement in ways. They don't abuse their power, but it doesn't change the fact that every branch member is still on a leash. This is why I work and train so hard. I one day want to be the most excellent of my clan and maybe at that point, I can put a stop to this diversity. With this dream in mind Kiba, there is _no_ time for fun."

Another long pause took place but it was Kiba who was thinking now.

"Bullshit." Kiba finally said, very frankly. Another low growl came from Neji and Kiba knew he had to make things more clear. "I'm not talking about your dream. That's a very respectable dream, the part where you said you don't have _any _time for fun, is bullshit. Everyone needs to break away from work at some point so they can give themselves a rest and do something they actually enjoy."

"But I do enjoy my hard work and training." Neji said quickly. Again, Kiba laughed and shook his head.

"That doesn't surprise me, since that's all you've done your whole life. I just think you haven't experienced what true fun is."

The room fell quiet again and Kiba felt his eyelids becoming rather heavy. With a long yawn Kiba stretched out his arms and glanced over at Neji.

"Listen, I'm wiped and I think I hear my bed calling me." Kiba said. "Still I don't know if I can leave you here unattended with the way you've been dreaming." Kiba smirked and waited for a nice reaction, one to let him get one good laugh for the night, but nothing came from Neji. His glowing white hues were fixed on the night's sky out the window. He was thinking again and it made Kiba shake his head disapprovingly. "Alright well have a nice night." Kiba tried again, but still no response. Getting up, he signaled for Akamaru to follow.

"Kiba." Neji said, making the Inuzuka pause just as he reached the door.

"Have you decided on how I might repay you?"

"No, not yet." Kiba replied glancing over his shoulder but only for a moment. _Well_ it was now evident Neji hadn't forgotten. "Goodnight."

"Night."

[Chapter Break]

Finally, Kiba had figured it out! It came to him last night a little after leaving Neji's room and he couldn't believe it took him so long to realize what it was Neji could actually do for him. Both he and Akamaru were on their way to tell Neji what it was. It was best to do it soon as possible, since Kiba saw how Neji stressed so much about his repayment.

The corridors were now warm and bright. Patients and nurses filled them lightly and for some reason as Kiba walked towards Neji's room he felt really good about this. This proposal was way different then the others and even if Neji wouldn't like it, that would only be temporary. He had the perfect idea of where it would take place too. When they came upon his door, Kiba opened it and couldn't resist the way his lips pulled into a smile. He felt as though he was doing something really good.

"Neji!" Kiba called very lively, but when he came in the room the liveliness he felt had quickly dispersed. Neji's bed was empty and Ino was tidying up. He figured the blond must have been working there now, because she was in a white nurse dress. And Kiba never realized what a nice backside she had until now, as she bent over the bed, fixing the corner of the new sheets she was applying. "Uh…Ino?"

Ino, who had been in her own world humming, snapped out of it at the sound of her name. She stood up and turned lightly on her heels, Kiba's eyes following her bleached blond pony tail as it flowed around. Her blue eyes found her ways to Kiba and when this occurred she blushed with a big smile before saying "Hey Kiba-kun. How can I help you?"

In Kiba's head, he was thinking she could _help_ him in many ways, looking as she did. He trailed his eyes up and down, mesmerized, before replying, "Yea. I actually need to ask you two things."

"Oh really?" She said cheekily.

"Yea." Kiba began with a smirk. "First I was wondering if you knew where Hyuuga was?"

"Neji?" Ino said, looking a little confused. "Well yea, he was dispatched from the hospital today. I was just fixing the room up for another patient."

"Damn." Kiba cursed, his eyes trailing off to a nearby wall as he pondered for a way to somehow tell Neji of his offer. After letting his mind flow, Kiba finally came up with the solution. "Do you think you'll be running into Hinata any time today?"

"I don't think I'd run into her, but I could find her if you'd like." she replied. "Why what's up?"

"Well I'm going to write a letter to Neji, and I need Hinata to deliver it to him." Kiba said, his eyes shifting back over to Ino. "I could write the letter now, so you can have it to deliver ASAP?"

"That's fine Kiba." Ino said. "But uh, since when do you and Neji speak. I swore that guy was always one to keep to himself." Ino questioned, shock evident in her voice.

"Well that's kinda the point of the letter I'll be writing." Kiba began. For some reason it made him feel uncomfortable the way Ino made it seem quite obvious how much of a loner Neji was. "We've kind of been through a lot in only about a total of four days. And in the end it would mean a lot for both him and I that he gets his letter." which it really did for the both of them. Neji, to save him from such a strict life, and Kiba not to feel guilty that Neji was feeling guilty. It also was good for the fact that, maybe Kiba really wouldn't mind becoming friends with the Hyuuga.

"_Oh_…alright." Ino said. She was utterly confused by the whole ordeal.

"Thanks." Kiba said with a nod. He then turned about face and opened the door, about ready to leave.

"Wait Kiba!" Ino called, rather loudly in Kiba's opinion and he couldn't help but smirk. Ino sounded a bit eager and he knew this was going just as he planned.

"Yes, Ino." He said gently. If she was listening carefully enough, Ino would have heard the mock clueless tone in his voice.

"Umm," she began, her cheeks blushing extremely as he blue eyes trailed off in embarrassment. "What was the second thing you wanted?"

"Oh!" Kiba yelled, slapping himself on the forehead, playing along as though he had really forgotten. "Yea, uh, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime soon?"

Ino's face beamed. "I'd lov—I mean, like that very much." Ino said, it was obvious she was trying to hold herself back from screaming happily.

"Awesome." Kiba replied, giving her a devilish smirk, his fangs flashing towards her. A trick of his with the ladies, and he knew it worked when he saw her cheeks grow even more red. With both requests taken care of easily, Kiba went to finally make his exit.

"Wait Kiba!" she called, making the brunette stop. He glanced over his shoulder coolly, flashing her another smirk, knowing he was basically giving the girl a heart attack by the way she was breathing. "Uhh, just wanted to know if you wanted to come to my party, it's at the end of the month, my house. You can bring anyone you like…_just_ not another girl." She said, sending obvious innuendo's to Kiba.

"Oh really." Kiba said, his eyebrow raising as he licked his lips. "I'll be there." And with that, he closed the door behind him.

[Chapter Break]

Knock. Knock.

"You can come in." Neji said, yawning as he sat on his bed.

It felt so good for him to be out of the hospital and to be back in his own home. Those four white walls were too much after awhile. Not to mention he didn't have a nightmare now that he slept in his own room (at least he supposed that was why). Still, being away from it made him feel a little weird, he couldn't explain it, but he thought it had something to do with Kiba. When the sound of his doorknob turned Neji's focus went to his tan door.

In came Hinata, her face showing the normal discomfort it always did. This was actually a surprise to Neji though, since his cousin rarely visited him. She only did when an order from Hiashi or someone of high standards needed her to deliver a message.

"Good morning Hinata." Neji greeted, a very small curve upwards on his lips passable for a smile.

"U—uhm, g—g—good morning Neji-kun." She stuttered nervously, her eyes meeting everywhere other than Neji's. ""S—so I—Ino came by yesterday, she wanted me to d—deliver this." Her arm outstretched towards Neji slowly and the Hyuuga found a scroll, with painted red edges on the end.

"Thank you, Hinata." Neji said, speaking in a much easier way than his cousin did. As he grabbed the scroll, he tried to hold back a scowl. It was only sometimes that he couldn't take how unconfident Hinata was. How she stuttered and thought so much about what other people thought with every move she made. He wished she would be stronger than that, representing the Hyuuga clan with courage and not fear.

Neji took the scroll and removed the tie that was binding it.

"I—Ino says its f—f—from K—Kiba-kun." And even through her stammering, surprise was evident in her tone. Why wouldn't it be a surprise to anyone? Why would Neji and Kiba be talking? They were complete opposites.

Neji's white hues widened when he heard his cousin's words and he felt a weird warm feeling spread through his body. Besides that though, Neji felt confused. Why was Kiba writing to him? Unraveling the scroll, Neji read Kiba's words carefully:

—_Neji_

_I was actually thinking, like you do whole lot, and finally came up with a way that you could pay me back. After the time we have spent together I think I've learned a little bit about who you truly are, and not just assumptions like before. That is why this Saturday, two hours before sunset, I want you to meet me by the training grounds so we could do something…fun! Hey, hey now don't get all wide eyed like I know you are! You said you owed me, and this is how you will pay me back. Remember I would've been out of this hospital if you hadn't been having those nightmares, which speaking of that I can't help but wonder have you been sleeping well… Well just tell me when I see you. See you very soon._

—_Kiba_

_P.S bring something you don't mind getting dirty and wet._

…_uh_

_P.S again, that last statement…it's not what you think…_

The funny thing is Neji's eyes had widened as he read, for many reasons. The first obvious reason was Kiba asking him to a day of fun. The dog user was absolutely crazy if he thought Neji was actually coming. The second reason was, who knew Kiba could actually write a decent long letter, Neji thought he was about as dumb as Naruto was. But the last reason was one that truly surprised him and it wasn't because of the statement of getting dirty and wet (which he had no idea what Kiba possibly meant by it). When Kiba asked how he was doing with his nightmares. It hit him in an odd way, for the fact that…no one ever really asked Neji these sorts of questions, well except Tenten. She'd ask him what was wrong, but at the same time a weird look would be in her eyes, one that showed her mind was thinking about something else. He had no clue of what though. Still Kiba had actually asked, showing concern, which Neji rarely got since his father passed away. It was almost enough to change his mind about not going to meet Kiba. Then again, _almost_ didn't cut it.

"N—Neji-kun?" Hinata said, beneath her shy cocoon, she seemed eager to know what was going on.

"It—was nothing important." Neji said, his eyes shifting away to his nearby window. "Lets go eat." And with that Neji pushed off the bed and walked past Hinata, who stood there, even more confused then she had already been.

Neji tried to push the invitation from Kiba out of his mind but as the days drew nearer it was becoming more and more difficult for the Hyuuga. He didn't understand why, but it was. The only reason he could think of was the fact that he still did owe Kiba for nearly taking his life but another part of him felt eager, as much as he hated to admit it to himself. But whenever that eagerness was felt, Neji would tell himself to remember, he had to focus on becoming the _most_ excellent if he wanted to fulfill his dream.

The days sped by quicker than Neji liked and before he knew it, it was Saturday. Today was the day he was supposed to be meeting up with Kiba. He wasn't going to though, besides, the time Kiba requested was the time that his Uncle had offered to train with him. So point blank, he wasn't going. He thought that maybe Kiba had even forgotten about it so he decided he'd just try his hardest to forget about the whole ordeal. Too bad right after breakfast Hinata had asked to speak with him.

"S—So Neji," Hinata began, her fingers were twirling around one another as she focused on them. "Kiba t—told me, that he and you w—were supposed to be h—h—hanging out today?"

Neji who was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed coolly almost lost his balance. With wide eyes he looked at Hinata, who had also glanced at him, but this time they both quickly looked nervously away. "W—well I'm not going to, I have training with your father." Neji said, so proud of his good excuse that he looked at Hinata confidently.

Hinata's white eyes widened in surprise before saying, "O—Oh…" She paused for a moment, looking down, and she now was playing with her sandals. "T—that's too bad, h—he seemed very excited to be s—s—seeing you."

"…Oh," Neji blinked. "Well tell him—I'm sorry next time you see him…" Neji said this weakly. He swallowed roughly after processing his cousin's words and something else overcame him. As he walked away from his cousin he shook his head in disbelief. There was no way he, Hyuuga Neji, was feeling _guilty_.

* * *

**There is chapter three, Please Please Please review, thanks ^-^**

**Next chapter surely this time: The Mudslide to a New Friendship**


End file.
